


Perfection in Those Blue Eyes

by Tori2004 (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Boys Kissing, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Famous Louis, Harry in Lingerie, Harry in Makeup, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Strict Louis, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tori2004
Summary: Harry’s first rule made excitement flow through the Sub’s bones. “Yes, sir.”Louis’ lips quirked up in a smirk and he stepped closer, backing Harry into the wall. “You will call me Daddy.”~~~Harry and Louis dated years ago, but the younger boy refused to be in a BDSM relationship. They get back in touch and old feelings surface, this time with a contract.





	1. One

Louis opened the door of his open plan studio, feeling like his throat was actually dying. He spent over an hour trying to hold a note that was barely in his vocal range and he was fucking exhausted.

He flopped down on the couch, pulling out his phone and opening his favourite app to find Subs. About half the world’s society took part in the BDSM lifestyle and Louis was incredibly open about his dating choices.

Louis had too many notifications from fans, requesting him to Dom them. He snorted, shaking his head at the amount of cleavage each of the accounts’ profile pictures showed. Louis wasn’t necessarily out, but every Submissive he's ever had was a man. 

Louis was scrolling through his messages and one caught his eye. His head spun and his breathing quickened, in the least Dominant way possible.

 **Hazzabearstyles:** _Hi! I know this sounds crazy, but we used to be neighbours and boyfriends. Can we talk?_

Louis looked up at the ceiling, cursing every god imaginable. Harry Edward Styles was his first kiss, his first—and only—love, the boy he lost his virginity to. 

They had both grown up in BDSM families and were expected to follow in their parent’s footsteps. Louis and Harry fell for each other, but Harry had made it clear that he didn’t want to be a Sub. 

The Styles family moved and Louis, as was required to participate in the lifestyle, was sent off to BDSM school. He learned how to be a good, responsible Dom.

Every Sub Louis ever had was obedient and a good fit for him, but it just wasn’t love. He hadn’t loved anyone since Harry.

His fingers numbly tapped out a reply. 

 **Tommochav91:**   _Course, curly. Wanna do a vid chat or something??_

The ellipses popped up and Louis gnawed on his bottom lip, his previous exhaustion forgotten. He forced himself up from the couch and turned on the kettle, needing tea and honey for his voice.

 **Hazzabearstyles:** _Actually...I was thinking we could meet up. If you’re okay with it and not to busy of course. You live in London, right?_

 ** Tommochav91: ** _Ya ya I do. R u free at noon tomorrow??_

**Hazzabearstyles:** _Yep!_

 ** Tommochav91: ** _Please meet me at the cafe with the red door on 17th street_

Harry replied by sending a thumbs up emoji. Louis let his curiosity get the best of him and he clicked on Harry’s icon. 

The man’s bio read: _Harry Styles. Sub. London. Treat People With Kindness._

In his gallery, there was only one picture, but it made blood rush to Louis’ cock. Apparently Harry started to embrace the BDSM lifestyle. 

Louis tried not to get his hopes up; he had always dreamed about Domming Harry, but the younger lad could already have a Dom or not be interested in a relationship. 

The idea of not being able to have Harry as his made his heart ache. The kettle whistled, breaking Louis from his thoughts. He poured himself a cup of tea, palming over his semi. 

He dropped in the honey and collapsed back onto the couch, squeezing his crotch. Harry wearing a collar without a shirt, tattoos showing over his abs made Louis moan.

He kicked off his sweatpants and briefs, stroking himself firmly. He still remembered Harry’s eight inch cock, red and angry. The cock leaking as it slapped against his stomach, when Louis pounded him against the sheets.

Louis came into his hand with a cry. He squeezed his eyes shut, his hand working himself through his orgasm. 

Louis took a deep breath, trying to collect himself. The moaning only made his poor throat hurt more and he sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face.


	2. Two

Harry walked into the cafe, stuffing his hands into his pockets and biting his lip. He looked around, recognizing the small figure,—more or less from Instagram stalking the singer—in a white knit jumper and black jeans. 

Louis was on his phone, absentmindedly brushing his soft fringe to the side of his forehead. He was just as beautiful as Harry had remembered and it made the younger boy’s heart pound. 

Harry didn’t know how Louis expected him to act and he wasn’t quite sure how he wanted to  act; his options were a potential Sub, or more casual. From his research, Harry was pretty sure that Louis didn’t currently have a Sub and he was a bit ashamed of how happy that information made him.

Harry felt eyes on him, bringing back down to reality. Louis’ cerulean eyes were laser focused on the curly haired boy, an amused smile playing on his lips. 

Harry stumbled over to him, cheeks flushing. He sat in the chair across from Louis and looked down at his lap, fiddling with his ringed fingers.

Louis voice was gentle, the raspy northern accent music to Harry’s ears. “Can you look up, Curly?”

Harry slowly tilted his head up, allowing green to meet blue. “Hi.”

Louis sipped his drink, probably tea, and set it back on the table, clasping his almost dainty hands. An air of dominance surrounded him and Harry regretted not submitting to the singer sooner. 

Louis’ eyelashes fluttered against his high cheekbones. “Hey.”

Harry bit down on his bottom lip. “Um...how are you?”

Louis had a soft look in his eyes. “I’m okay. I never really imagined that I would get to live my dream.”

Harry nodded, feeling pride spout in his chest for his ex. “Congratulations. I listened to a few of your songs. I, erm, don’t usually like mainstream stuff, but your lyrics are very raw and real. And I’ve always loved your voice, ever since we were kids.”

Louis blushed light pink. “Aw, thanks. What do _you_ do for a living?”

“It’s not quite as exciting as your job.” Harry shrugged. “But I’m a history teacher at a high school.”

Louis’ eyes lit up. “That _is_ cool.”

Harry blushed deeper red, looking down at the table. “I missed you.”

Louis’ hand came into Harry’s line of vision, palm facing up. Harry put his into it, entwining their fingers. Louis squeezed Harry’s large hand. “I missed you too, Hazza.”

The pet name sounded different coming from Louis’ thin lips; it sent shivers up Harry’s spine. 

~~~

Louis marvelled at how right Harry’s hand felt in his own. However cliché it may seem, the touch sent sparks of electricity through Louis’ entire being. “Hazza, what do you want from this little meeting?”

Harry looked up, his emerald eyes so beautiful and familiar that Louis could cry. Harry’s voice was a deep rumble. “I want, uh, to be with you.”

Louis pursed his lips. “You want to be my Sub?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah.”

Louis’ heart was doing excited flips in his chest. He spoke calmly despite it. “And you’re sure? When we dated before, the thought of being Dommed terrified you.”

Harry smiled shyly, dimples making adorable indents in his cheeks. “It used to. I’ve had a few Doms since we broke up and I like someone taking control. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, though. I’m sure, Lou.”

Louis licked his lips, eyes subconsciously drifting to Harry’s. Obscenely red and pillow like, the ghost of the softness making Louis’ dick twitch. “And if you ever aren’t, and I mean _ever,_ you’ll let me know?”

Harry nodded. “Yes.”

Louis’ lips turned up. “Let’s go, Hazza. My apartment’s down the block and I keep a few photocopied contracts there. Just to let you know, I’m strict. If you step out of line, even a bit, I’ll punish you.”

Harry’s eyes darkened with lust. “Fuck.”

Louis stood and Harry did the same. The Dom entwined their fingers and pulled him to the door of the cafe. “Are you okay with paparazzi?”

Harry nodded. “I think.”

Louis squinted up at him. “You’re tall.”

Harry shrugged. “I guess.”

With his other hand, Louis wrapped his fingers around Harry’s bulging bicep; he tried to ignore how turned on it made him.

They walked out of the cafe and a camera flashed at them. Harry’s face paled when more followed. Louis held his head high and gripped Harry’s bicep tighter. 

“Louis! Louis, is this your new Submissive?”

“Louis, how do you feel about your new single coming out in a week?”

“Louis, your fans hit a whole new level of creepy and disrespectful, how do you feel knowing your their idol?”

Louis stopped, jaw clenched and turned to the pap who said that. He removed his had from Harry’s arm to flip her off, gaze able to burn holes into her. “Wanna fuckin’ say anything else about them? I dare you, you fucking shit.”

Harry squeezed Louis’ hand, eyes wide. The Dom took a deep breath and left the woman flabbergasted, leading Harry down the rest of the block.

When they reached Louis’ building, Harry’s mouth fell open.

~~~

Louis’ building was beyond beautiful. The lobby had dark blue walls with gray brick accent walls. Fairy lights lined the walls in a stunning way, illuminating the room. A gold desk was on one side, a woman with a blonde bun standing behind it. The best part of the entire room, were the multitude of different chandeliers scattered around the ceiling. 

Louis was watching Harry’s reaction closely, bottom lips drawn between his teeth. “What do you think?”

Harry looked down at the beautiful Dom. “It’s incredible.”

Louis laughed, the beautiful sound igniting a passion that was buried deep inside Harry. He dragged Harry to the elevators and when they passed the desk Louis waved at the desk lady. 

She smiled. “Hello, Mr. Tomlinson.”

Louis rolled his eyes, releasing Harry to walk backwards. His voice was loud. “I told you to call me Louis.”

Harry laughed and caught Louis from almost stumbling. The Dom thanked him, patting his tummy. He pressed the elevator button and checked his phone. 

There was a loud _ping_ and the doors opened. Louis wound his arm around Harry’s waist and they stepped into the elevator. The mirrors on the walls showed the two their reflection and Harry stared at Louis’.

Harry missed this so fucking much it hurt. He missed the love of his life and now he was going to be Dommed by him. 


	3. Three

They reached the flat and opened the door, Louis curious of what Harry would think. His green eyes comically opened and the Sub sputtered. “Lou...”

Louis’ studio was large, with a window taking up most of the wall. A patio door led to a balcony with an incredible view of downtown London. 

A large, light gray sectional couch took up most of the space. In front of it was a pine coffee table, stained dark brown. 

On wall across from the couch, a 65 inch flat screen TV was hung. Little transparent shelves surrounded the TV; they were filled with awards, family photos and treasures from his worldly travels. 

A fluffy white carpet took up the entire floor and Louis knew from experience how good it felt on a sweaty bare back. 

Adjacent to the couch, there was a little corner lined with a white marble counter top and grey brick black splash. A large sleek fridge stood proudly next to it and a black gas stove was on the other side of the fridge. 

There wasn’t necessarily a table, instead a island with matching marble to the counters. Five cushioned, grey stained, wood stools were on one side. A brown wood stool was pushed into the corner; it was used for punishing his Subs.

Glass floating stairs with a black banister led up to the bedroom. Louis looked over at Harry, who’s face was paler than normal. “Louis...this place is huge! And so fucking beautiful...”

Louis grinned. “Let’s go get those contracts, yeah?”

Harry nodded, eyes sparkling with excitement. Louis took him by the hand to the two white doors beside the kitchen. He opened the one on the left, revealing his study. 

A light brown desk stood in the middle of the room, a leather chair on the far side. A bookshelf was pushed over to one side and a piano and guitar on the other. 

Louis turned to Harry, putting on a mask of seriousness. “Baby, I don’t want you in this room without permission. You’ll need to knock. When you’re in here you’ll kneel by my feet or the desk. This is non-negotiable.”

~~~

Harry’s first rule made excitement flow through the Sub’s bones. “Yes, sir.”

Louis’ lips quirked up in a smirk and he stepped closer, backing Harry into the wall. “You will call me Daddy.”

The Sub felt his cock stiffen. “Yes, _Daddy_.”

Louis’ pupils dilated ever so slightly. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

He rested his hands on Harry’s love handles and pressed their mouths together. Louis’ lips were just as soft as Harry remembered and the older boy took control naturally, tongue swiping across Harry’s bottom lip.

The Sub opened his mouth and the Dom re-explored Harry’s mouth. Louis’ grip on the younger boy’s hips was hard enough to leave bruises.

Louis pulled away, eyes closing and eyelashes fluttering against his high cheekbones. Harry admired the light dusting of freckles sprinkled across the Dom’s nose and cheeks. 

Louis opened his eyes again and stepped away, going over to the desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out pieces of paper that were stapled together.

He held it out to Harry, who walked towards the desk and took it from the Dom. Louis kicked out the leather chair with his ankle and sat down. “On my lap, baby.”

Harry obeyed and put the contract on the desk, grabbing a pen from the pencil holder. Louis brushed his fingers under the hem of Harry’s floral button up shirt. “My reds and greens are already listed.”

Harry nodded and started to read, Louis’ fingers soothingly running up and down his thighs. He signed where he was supposed to and checked off his colours, smiling when Louis had almost the same reds, yellows and greens.

He looked over at Louis and handed him the contract. The Dom, smiled. “Kneel.”

Harry stood, before sinking to his knees, head bowed and hands clasped behind his back. Louis hummed as he read the colours. “You’re almost perfect for me, you know?”

Harry dimpled up at him. “Yeah.”


	4. Four

Louis and Harry were curled up on the couch, the Sub’s head in the Dom’s lap. Harry was purring at the incredible feeling of Louis’ hands running through his curls. 

Harry had only been at Louis’ flat for about two hours and they hadn’t done anything but kiss. The Sub still remembered the way Louis’ cock stretched him out as he thrusted into Harry’s prostate. 

Louis sighed. “Harry?”

Harry hummed in response. The Dom patted the younger boy’s tummy. “I want you to stay over, but none of my clothes will fit you.”

Harry sat up, shifting so he was sitting in Louis’ lap. “Oh. I want to stay, too. I could wear these clothes again I guess. I sleep naked anyways.”

Louis shook his head. “I don’t like the idea of you wearing a dirty outfit. I’m going to send my personal assistant out to buy you something. What do you like?”

Harry bit his lip. “Yellow.”

Louis’ lips parted. “What’s wrong?”

The Sub ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair. “I don’t want you to spend money on me. I do okay by myself, I don’t want to be a burden.”

Louis gripped Harry’s jaw and pressed their lips together. “You’re not going to be. I like to spoil my Subs and I’m planning on showering you with gifts.”

Harry nodded. “O-okay...um, I like sheer shirts, floral shirts...tight skinny jeans...and uh, girly clothes.”

That sparked Louis’ interest. “Really?”

Harry flushed bright red. The Dom tucked a strand of curly hair behind his ear while he mumbled. “It’s weird. I know that.”

Louis shook his head. “It’s not. It’s actually, fuck, it’s really hot.”

Harry smiled shyly. “Yeah?”

Louis kissed his forehead. “Mhm, baby. You’re perfect, my pet.”

Harry felt his cock thicken. “I want you. Please, Daddy.”

Louis pursed his lips and shook his head. “You denied me of your submission for too long, Princess. I want to play with you.”

Harrys jeans were starting to strain against his dick. “I liked when you called me Princess.”

The Dom’s eyes glinted. “You’re my perfect princess. So pretty.”

~~~

Louis couldn’t explain in a million words how he had already fallen back in love with this Sub in only two hours.

He pulled out his phone and texted his PA to get Harry clothes by noon tomorrow. He put his phone away and tapped Harry’s thigh. The Sub moved off him and Louis stood. “Upstairs.”

Harry hurried up the floating staircase and Louis ogled his little round bum. He walked up the stairs behind the younger man and Harry was gawking at the bedroom. 

It had a California king sized bed pushed against the wall, the en-suite door open next to it. It had a large jet tub and everything Louis would possibly need for aftercare. 

Across from the bed their was a doorless, giant walk in closet. It contained everything needed for scenes and was well lit. 

A large dresser was next to the closet and there wasn’t a playroom; Louis preferred knowing his Subs were decently comfortable in a place they were familiar. 

Harry turned to Louis and he bit down on his bottom lip. The Dom raised his chin and clasped his hands in front of him. “Undress, then on the bed, hands and knees.”

Harry obeyed, sticking his perky little bum in the air. Louis stared for a second, heat starting to pool in his tummy.

He crawled onto the bed himself and rested his small hands on the perky flesh of Harry’s ass. “Gorgeous.”

He rained down a hard spank on Harry’s small bum and the younger lad whined. Louis hummed softly, before spreading Harry’s pale cheeks. 

He nosed along the crack, before slowly sticking his tongue into the puckered hole. Harry let out a deep moan that sent shivers up Louis’ spine. 

The Sub gripped the sheets, arching his back in the most beautiful way. Louis flipped Harry onto his back and straddled his hips. 

~~~

Harry stared up at his Dom. Louis was fully clothed, errection straining against dark skinny jeans. He rolled his hips and the denim rubbed roughly against Harry’s cock. “So pretty, princess.”

Harry tugged at Louis’ shirt. “Please, Daddy...need you...”

Louis mumbled in Harry’s ear. His voice was raspy and it turned the Sub on even more. “What do you need, my horny boy?”

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Hii,

so I’m going up to my grandma’s house for the summer and I don’t have wifi, so it’ll be hard to update. I’ll still write and try to get the chapters out as quick as possible, but they’ll be even less frequent than usual. And I’m sorry that I left it in the middle of smut...

Sorry...bye

PS: If you need to contact my Instagram is @poison_ivy_larrie 

PPS: If my Insta gets deleted my back up is @poisonivylarrie


	6. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should probably reread the last chapter before reading this one

_ Harry stared up at his Dom. Louis was fully clothed, errection straining against dark skinny jeans. He rolled his hips and the denim rubbed roughly against Harry’s cock. “So pretty, princess.” _

_ Harry tugged at Louis’ shirt. “Please, Daddy...need you...” _

_ Louis mumbled in Harry’s ear. His voice was raspy and it turned the Sub on even more. “What do you need, my horny boy?” _

Harry felt a warm tug in his abdomen and he felt like the skin under Louis’ hands was on fire. “Wanna come.”

Louis hummed in response to that, tweaking one of Harrys smaller nipples. “Not until I give you permission.”

Harry nodded with a small whine. Louis unbutton his skinny jeans, letting his erection have some space. The Dom sighed in relief and leaned forward to kiss Harry. The Sub moved his lips in a frantic manner against the older lad’s. Louis reached down to cup Harry’s balls and the Sub came hard.

Harry’s lean body was shaking from the force of the orgasm and he opened his eyes. Louis was still sitting on the Sub’s hips, disappointment clear in his blue eyes. “You disobeyed me.”

Harry felt his heart wrench. “‘M so sorry, Daddy…”

Louis pressed his thin lips into an even thinner line. He stood and strode to the dresser, opening a drawer. He pulled something out and walked back to the bed, the item behind his back. “I’m going to be strict, love. I know this is your first punishment, but I’m not going to go easy on you; you have to learn that there’s consequence to disobedience.”

He showed Harry the item and the Sub had to remind himself to breathe. It was a cock cage. Louis gestured for Harry to get up.

The younger boy scrambled to obey, heart pounding. Louis knelt between his legs to put it on. Harry’s dick felt heavy with the chastity cage and he pouted.

Louis stood and pressed their lips together. Harry reached out to hold Louis’ still clothed waist. “How long do I have to wear this?”

Louis looked down at Harry’s cock, clearly pondering his options. “Have you ever worn one before?”

The Sub shook his head and Louis pressed a sweet kiss to the boy’s nose. “A week, then. Don’t try to piss standing up, you’ll make a mess.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Then how-“

Louis gently tugged on a curl. “Sit down.”

Harry nodded, feeling his cheeks heat. Louis tucked a long strand of hair behind the Sub’s ear. “Kneel for me, baby.”

Harry obeyed and Louis tugged his cock out. He held it to the younger man’s lips. “Suck, Princess. Daddy wants to get off.”

Harry nodded and took the dick into his mouth. He hummed around the tip, sinking closer to the base. Louis groaned, small hands tugging at Harry’s curls. “Fuck. You’re so fucking gorgeous like this. So good too...fuck, Harry!”

Harry grinned around the heavy length and he continued to suck, deepthroating to fit the dick all the way in. His lips touched Louis’ trimmed pubes and the older man’s thighs trembled. The Dom came without warning and he tapped Harry’s cheek. “Don’t swallow all of it.”

Harry swallowed about half and stood. Louis pressed their lips together firmly, taking the cum from the Sub’s mouth. Harry made a surprised noise and pulled away. “You’re amazing.”

Louis grinned at him, rivalling the sun with his pure brightness.


End file.
